


What Kills You Faster than a Bullet?

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassination, Eventual Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Bobby is a professional assassin hired by an anonymous to settle a business and to kill. However, he falls for his target named Koo Junhoe.





	1. Chapter 1

“I was informed that you are the best.”

“I rarely brag but yes... I am the best.” Bobby puts his phone on speaker as he is driving.

“I love your confidence, Mr Kim Jiwon.”

“Just call me Bobby.”

“Bobby... the name doesn’t suit your job.”

“Well... that is kinda the point right? Who would have thought someone named Bobby does this job.” He smirks.

Kim Jiwon or better known as Bobby is the top assassin ever existed in today’s era. He never misses a shot, does his job within or quicker than time frame and never leaves a trace. He knows a lot of people and those people he had worked with are always willing to help again especially in deleting data.

“Hmmm... You are absolutely right Bobby. Now, my people have already sent some details and photos regarding this job. I will pay a handsome amount of money... or you just name the price. I will pay.”

“I like how you do your business, sir... but first, I want 5 million USD. For starters.”

“As you wish, Bobby. As you wish. I will transfer the amount after this. I hope we can talk again later... as in... when you finish the job.”

“Okay. How long?”

“I give you three months, Bobby. This job is quite complicated and time consuming. Not that I doubt you. I heard interesting stories about you but I just want to make sure.”

“I get your point. Nothing’s wrong with just wanting to make sure.” Bobby smiles widely. “Three months... I can get it done quicker.”

“We’ll see about that Bobby... We’ll see.”

Beep.....

The call ends.

“Hmmm... this guy really means business.”

Bobby stops his vehicle at the red traffic light. A message comes in; the money has been transferred. He smiles widely. He rarely asks for advance payment and most of the time he never means it. He would just take the final payment. But looking at how determine his new ‘boss’ is, he thought what the heck. Just ask for it. He reads the e-mail sent to him.

“Huh... this guy?”

Bobby looks at the photo of his new target. He swears he has never seen someone this attractive. Okay maybe he exaggerate a little but but did God take extra time to create his target? The cave mouth that man has is really pretty. He wonders what his target did that his ‘boss’ wants him dead. It is such a shame to die like this when you look so handsome. But he feels like he had meet his target before.

“Shit!” He curses under his breath when the driver honks him. “Fine dumb ass the light just turns green anyway.” He pushes the gear to drive.

 

**TIME - 1740**

**LOCATION - Warehouse; Unknown**

 

“Hey Bobby.”

“Hi Yunhyeong.”

Song Yunhyeong. Another attractive man he knew for almost 7 years already. Anyone who meets Yunhyeong would not believe that the man does this job for a living. He has an innocent flower boy image and always smiles happily; like he radiates only positive energy. Definitely perfect for this job. No one could foresee it. His target usually falls for him which makes it easier to kill.

“The new stuffs are here.” Yunhyeong presses the button. “Look. Fancy right?”

“Very fancy. I’m turned on.” Bobby hangs his jacket.

Yunhyeong laughs. “I received a new target today.” He glances at Bobby as he arranges the bullets.

“Ohh... me too. Who is it this time? Man or woman?”

“A woman...” Yunhyeong sighs.

“I thought you said you don’t want to accept woman as your target.”

“I haven’t finished talking.” Yunhyeong stares into space. “I just have to make her poor... basically just ruin her life. But you know how I’m weak with women.”

“You said this shit many times yet you have destroyed their lives and killed their husbands.” Bobby glances at him. “It’s our job, Yunhyeong. We fell into this trap and we like it.”

Yunhyeong smirks. “Well... I can’t deny it.” He keeps the rifle into its case. “So... who is your new target?”

Bobby turns to look at him.

 

**TIME - 2240**

**LOCATION - A double-storey house; UNKNOWN**

 

Bobby switches on his laptop.

“Koo Junhoe... 31st March 1990... hmm? Still young...” Bobby continues reading. “Seoul University... Performances and Arts... Culture... Drama... Poetry? So he is a romantic person?”

Bobby decides to read further about Koo Junhoe through the e-mail sent by Mr Anonymous. Apparently Junhoe helped his father to embezzle a huge amount of money back in 2015 from Mr Anonymous, declared Mr Anonymous as a bankrupt, bought all the shares and companies owned by Mr Anonymous, was granted Mareva Injunction by the court to freeze all Mr Anonymous’ assets and helped his father to disappear from South Korea.

Back in December 2017, Mr Anonymous found Junhoe’s father somewhere in Greece. Mr Anonymous wants a revenge and wants his money back. Also due to the embezzlement and assets freeze, Mr Anonymous’ significant other fell sick and eventually lost his mind that he is placed in a mental hospital to be monitored.

“Koo Junhoe... wow. CEO... interesting. Oh!” Bobby blinks his eyes. “The CEO of Koo Anhwa Group. That Junhoe?”

No wonder he feels so familiar when he looked at the photo of Junhoe. He recalls meeting Junhoe two weeks ago because the latter rear ended his vehicle.

 

_“Are you fucking kidding me? The light was red!” Bobby steps down from his car. “Dude... fuck.” He looks at the rear bumper. “I just paint this shit.”_

_“So sorry, Sir. May I know your name? My boss will send a cheque for repair. We are kinda in a hurry now.”_

_Bobby looks at that young man in suit who is the driver. He notices the hand tremors the young man has._

_“Who the fuck is your boss? Why can’t he come out? The world isn’t his you know. He thinks he is the only one in a hurry?” Bobby glares at him._

_“Oh so sorry. He doesn’t want to come out...”_

_“What’s wrong, Jihoon?” Junhoe approaches them. He takes his shades off. “I’m sorry, Mr?”_

_“Kim Jiwon.” Bobby looks at the handsome lad._

_“I’m sorry, Mr Kim Jiwon. It was our fault anyway. We weren’t paying attention.” Junhoe wipes his sweat. He hates standing under the sun. “By the way, I’m Koo Junhoe. Perhaps I shall wire some cash for repair?” He passes his business card to Bobby._

_Bobby snorts but he takes the card from this Junhoe person. “I want it in cash. Person like you... look like you own so much money. Cash shouldn’t be a problem.”_

_“Fine.” Junhoe grips his shades. “Lucky day, Mr Kim. I have a briefcase... but probably about 200 grand. Is it enough?”_

_“I guess... more than enough.”_

_“Sorry to waste your time.” Junhoe puts on his shades again. “Let’s go Jihoon. Give Mr Kim the briefcase. We are fucking late already.”_

_Bobby grabs the briefcase from the young man named Jihoon. “Nice doing business with you. Tell your boss that... and tell that his fly was open.” He laughs._

_“What...” Jihoon just stands there clueless before Junhoe honks calling him to come in._

 

“Ohh... that Junhoe huh...” Bobby takes a sip of his champagne. He is confident that he will get his job done. Plus Junhoe would not remember him as he wore a mask when the accident occurred.

 

**TIME – 0700**

**LOCATION – Hills Residence, somewhere in Cheongdamdong**

 

Junhoe groans. He hates waking up early despite being the CEO of his father’s company. This isn’t the thing that he wants to do but he has no choice; he has to inherit the company. He never likes the corporate world, let alone to manage a huge company that his father has built.

“Good morning, Koo Junhoe.”

Junhoe sits at the dining table for his breakfast. He looks at his iPad as he receives a video call from Kim Hanbin, his friend and also the CEO of an entertainment company, 131 Group. It’s surprising for him to see Hanbin waking up so early.

“I know. I know. I’m surprised that I woke up early too.” Hanbin looks at him, as if he reads his face.

Junhoe chuckles. “Why? Do you need anything?”

“No but I need to talk to you about something.”

Hanbin’s voice sounds so serious which makes Junhoe so curious. He hates the look on Hanbin’s face right now and hopes the latter is not messing with him.

“What is it?”

“Your life is in danger.”

“What? You better quit this shit right now.”

“Please Junhoe. I’m not lying. I have forwarded an e-mail I received from an anonymous. My team have been trying to track the source but we haven’t found anything.”

Junhoe looks at the serious expression on Hanbin’s face. So Hanbin really meant it. There is some shit going on right now.

“Okay... I will check the e-mail later.” Junhoe pauses. “Wait. If my life is in danger then... how come you were the one who received the e-mail?”

“The anon in the e-mail said… he? she? targets people around you too but... we are just being used as bait and to stall. Like a distraction.” Hanbin takes a sip of his drink. “Ah I don’t know. It feels so weird that the anon sent that e-mail to me.”

“Hmmm… maybe the anon…” Junhoe hears a loud sound. “Hey, Hanbin... what is that sound?”

“I don’t know...” Hanbin glances around. “Let me... hey. Who are you?”

Junhoe almost screams when he sees blood spatter on the screen. He tosses his iPad aside. What the fuck? He curses under his breath. Hanbin? Was Hanbin just shot earlier?

“Sir! Sir, are you okay?” Jihoon quickly approaches Junhoe. He picks the iPad up from the floor. “Sir. You look as white as sheet. Drink first.”

“Throw that shit away. Give me a new phone and new number. Quick!” Junhoe wipes beads of sweat on his face. He is still shaking. He could not believe what he just saw. The threat is real.

“Uh... alright Sir. Will get it asap.” Jihoon bows.

“Wait! Give your phone for a while.”

Jihoon obliges. He passes his phone to Junhoe before leaving. Junhoe immediately logs in to his e-mail but found nothing. What happened? Did Hanbin really send anything? Did the anon manage to destroy everything? Junhoe couldn’t think straight right now.

“Donghyuk!”

He dials Donghyuk’s phone number. Glad he could remember at times like this and he is lucky because Donghyuk’s number is the easiest to remember.

 

**DAY - TUESDAY**

**TIME - 1350**

**PLACE - Dalcomm Café**

 

It’s still feels surreal that Hanbin was shot in front of him although he didn’t exactly see it. The killer must be professional one. No trace was found. It was difficult for the forensic to find evidence. The data in Hanbin’s phone and laptop was completely wiped out.

“Who would do such a thing to Hanbin?”

“I don’t know... and I find it weird. Somehow.” Donghyuk orders iced Americano with macaroni and cheese for them. “How are you though?”

They just came back from the funeral house. Only close acquintances were there and some unfamiliar faces, probably Hanbin’s friends. They talked with Hanbin’s mother, asking if Hanbin was acting weird before it happened but she said nothing happened. There was nothing suspicious.

 

_“Well... he gave me this. He said to give it to you if something happens. I guess he predicted something to happen.”_

_“What is this?” Junhoe looks at her._

_“I don’t know. He only said to give it to you.”_

_“Thank you.”_

 

Junhoe looks at Donghyuk. “Hmmm... I guess I’m feeling better now... I almost pissed in my pants when that happened.”

Donghyuk smiles a bit. He takes a sip of his coffee. “Do you think others around you are in danger also?”

Junhoe nods slowly. “I want you to be careful also, Donghyuk. I don’t want to be the cause of your death. God. I feel so bad. So guilty. Hanbin... he was just trying to warn me.” He shuts his eyes. “Uh by the way, did you receive anything? Any e-mail?”

Donghyuk shakes his head. “I am dead remember?”

Donghyuk staged his own murder as to hide himself. It is his weakest move but he had no choice. He wants to protect Esther. He is trying to be the best brother for Esther but his job does not allow that. Truth to be told, Donghyuk assisted Junhoe in money embezzlement and helps to provide firearms, smuggling and deal some drugs. People threatened to kill Esther unless Donghyuk returns the drugs, which he did. He saved Esther but he ‘killed’ himself so that no one disturbs her. Kim Donghyuk does not exist anymore but Park Jaehwanexists. He watches her from far and ensures that Esther is always safe.

“Oh... right. I forgot... Jaehwan.” Junhoe drinks.

Both of them remain silent for a moment, not wanting to talk about the recent incident. They manage to change topics somehow. They talk about Esther, the tea party in 2 weeks time, Junhoe’s company and the new stuffs Donghyuk brought in.

“You should really have at least one revolver. For safety you know. I don’t mean to bring this up but really... after what had happened.” Donghyuk looks into his eyes.

“I guess you are right. I should keep one.” Junhoe takes his last bite of the macaroni and cheese.

“Excellent. Drop by anytime.”

Junhoe nods.

 

**DAY - THURSDAY**

**TIME - 1827**

**LOCATION - Dry cleaning shop**

 

“Oh...Jiwon. Yes. Your coat is ready. Can I have the receipt?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have the receipt. I accidentally washed it together with my jeans.” Bobby laughs.

“You are lucky you are my regular.” Ahn Yoseob, the owner of the dry cleaning shop just smiles widely.

“I’m sorry again.” Bobby bows his head. He runs his fingers through his hair, checking himself out in the mirror. “Hmm.. I need to trim my hair a bit.” He looks at his purple hair which starts to fade.

“Hello Mr Ahn... hmm?” Junhoe looks around the shop.

“Mr Ahn is at the back.”

Junhoe looks at the worker. “I see. Here’s my receipt.”

Bobby looks at Junhoe from the corner of his eyes. His target. Little did Junhoe realise that he has already obtained the secret code to Junhoe’s safe and bank details. But there are more things than just money that he has to obtain. He needs to find where is Kim Donghyuk.

“Okay Mr Koo. Wait here while I take your coat.”

“Take your time, Naeun.” Junhoe smiles. “Hmmm… did I do something?” He looks at Bobby.

“What?”

“You are looking at me like I did something wrong.” Junhoe wipes his spectacles.

“Oh. Well because you look nice in that white suit.” Bobby smiles. “It’s perfectly tailored. A bow tie would be perfect.”

Junhoe is flushed when the stranger compliments him. He is almost speechless as he checks himself out at the mirror. The stranger is not lying. “Oh. Yes it is perfectly tailored. You really mean it? Then thank you.” Junhoe smiles. “Bow tie huh? Not this tie?”

“Well, just my two cents.” Bobby approaches the counter. “Thank you, Mr Ahn.”

“You are welcome, Jiwon.” He passes the coat to Bobby. “Oh Mr Koo. Here is your suit.”

“Wait, Jiwon? Kim Jiwon? The one that my driver rear ended?” Junhoe comes closer.

“So you remember me?” Bobby turns to look at him.

“Yes. Your voice… and your eyes.” Junhoe looks into his eyes. “Familiar. No wonder you kept looking at me earlier. You should have said hi.”

Bobby smiles shyly. “I just… don’t want to embarrass myself. I mean what if you don’t remember me when I remember you.” Great. This is going great. Junhoe remembers and recognizes him.

“Hmmm you are right though… I don’t always remember and recognize people easily but I guess you are an exception.” Junhoe takes his suit.

Bobby nods. “I’m honored.” He chuckles. He pays for the dry cleaning. “We didn’t have a proper introduction. The accident doesn’t count. It was in a hurry.”

Junhoe smiles. “My name is Koo Junhoe.”

“My name is Kim Jiwon.”

The two of them shake hands. This is a start of a beautiful, deadly friendship. They part ways and somehow promise to meet each other again next time. Junhoe is surprised with himself. He actually promised to meet Jiwon again when he just properly introduced himself and only seeing the latter by chance for the second time? Junhoe feels attracted to Jiwon and it is rare. Jiwon seems like the type of man that makes men and women shake. The smiley eyes and that deep voice despite sounding like he mumbles words are somehow attractive.

“Weird…” Junhoe whispers to himself. He thinks Jiwon is cute too when the latter smiles.

Junhoe tells briefly about Jiwon to Donghyuk.

“Kim Jiwon?” Donghyuk drinks his champagne. “The name is too common.”

“Ya… I would like to find out more about him.” Junhoe can’t lie. He keeps thinking about Jiwon. Funny how he feels like this.

“Well you promise to meet him again right?”

“Oh shit. But I forgot to ask for phone number.”

“Smooth. Just hope you would meet him at the dry cleaning again.” Donghyuk teases.

Junhoe rolls his eyes. Dumb. He really did not ask for Jiwon’s phone number. Usually people would ask for his phone number but this time it is the other way around. Jiwon really made him like this? After a short meeting? Junhoe smiles alone. Jiwon seems like an interesting person which makes him even more curious about that man. 

 

**SAME DAY**

**TIME – 2220**

**LOCATION – Double-storey house; Unknown**

 

“I will definitely see you again, Koo Junhoe.” Bobby bites the apple. “Transaction… done!” He continues typing. “Kim Donghyuk. Oh… Park Jaehwan. Esther Kim… younger sister… University student… Wow. Alright Esther, let’s rob your own brother too shall we?”

Bobby clicks the mouse. “Kim Donghyuk. Firearms and drugs. You can get that shit again.” His fingers tap the keyboard swiftly. “Done. Oh. It’s okay Esther. Your brother is still rich.” Bobby leans against the chair with a satisfied smile on his face. His phone buzz. It’s Mr Anonymous texting him.

 

_“You are good at this.”_

_“Don’t flatter me.”_

_“You are right. It's your job. Okay. I have transferred some money into your account.”_

_“Thanks.”_

 

Mr Anonymous ordered him to mess with Donghyuk a little and so he did that. After all, he was already informed to search for Kim Donghyuk. He looks at his phone, checking the money transferred into his account. He mouths ‘nice’ when he sees the figures increase.

“You did amazing, Bobby. Amazing…”

He goes through his gallery and a photo catches his eyes. Koo Junhoe. He recalls his meeting with that man earlier. He was stunned by Junhoe’s visual. Really handsome and has perfect height, also seems like he has a nice body too. Junhoe smells nice which is really attractive. Too bad he has to kill Junhoe.

“Hmmm… if you didn’t do some shit...”

Bobby searches for more details. Junhoe goes to get his morning coffee at the same Dalcomm Café at 9 in the morning. That is where he is going to be at tomorrow morning.

 

**TIME – 0857**

**LOCATION – Dalcomm Café**

 

“The usual?”

“Yes, the usual. Thanks Soojung.” Junhoe takes the straw as he waits for his drinks. Then his eyes spot someone. It somehow makes him happy. “Jiwon…”

“Uh Junhoe… what a coincidence.” Bobby takes off his trench coat.

“Ya… Can’t believe we meet too soon.” Junhoe smiles.

“Me too… It’s nice seeing you again.” Bobby scrunches his nose. “Care for some breakfast? That is… if you are free. If you are in a hurry…” He chuckles.

Junhoe bites his lip. “I’m not in a hurry. I’m the boss anyway. Sure. Breakfast together.”

“Boss huh? I knew you are big shot.” Bobby smirks.

“Oh yeah?” Junhoe raises his eyebrow, trying to look offended but he smiles as soon as he sees Bobby’s eye smile.

Bobby thinks his plan is going to the way he wants. Maybe Junhoe really is an easy target considering. All he has to do is to finesse Junhoe and let the latter falls into his trap then he would kill Junhoe immediately. He is confident he could settle everything before even reaching the second month of the time frame.

He thought.  


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby really thought.

Meeting Junhoe almost everyday is definitely not his best decision. He is distracted. Junhoe really catches his attention so much that he sometimes forget that he is on a mission to exterminate Junhoe. He keeps receiving warnings from Mr Anonymous.

_“I told you to kill Junhoe. What the fuck are you doing?”_

_“I’m working on it.”_

_“I don’t like this Kim Jiwon. I don’t like how it is going now. You are losing your focus, am I right?”_

_“What are you talking about? I know what I’m doing okay. Now… can we talk about this later? I have found Kim Donghyuk.”_

_“Very well.”_

The call ends.

Bobby sighs. He really is losing his focus but he can’t help it, especially how he meets Junhoe then he is just lost in his own world that he creates with Junhoe. He doesn’t know if Junhoe feels the same way too but he assumes the latter likes it. Sure Junhoe doesn’t say anything but he shows it somehow.

Bobby stops his vehicle by the roadside. He tracks his timeline, realising that he is indeed out of track. It is unusual for him to have his work delayed like this. Probably because his previous target was not like Koo Junhoe. The man has a pretty smile and that smile haunts him every night. He did not meet his previous target often but with Junhoe, he just has to meet the latter.

His phone buzzes.

**_‘Jjuneya’_ **

Heck. He even saves Junhoe’s phone number on his phone which he uses for work purposes. He hesitates to answer. “Hello, Junhoe.”

“Jiwon! So…. Are you like busy right now?”

“Uhm no. I’m at red traffic light and on speaker. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you want to come to my company’s dinner. Annual dinner.”

Bobby keeps quiet for a moment. “When?”

 

**TIME – 2240  
** DAY – WEDNESDAY  
LOCATION – Unknown  


 

Junhoe denies that he is head over heels for Bobby.

“I’m… I like girls okay.” Junhoe takes of his coat.

“You really said this with your whole chest when you never brought any women even to your parents and ignore all ladies at any functions or anywhere.” Chanwoo pours champagne. “Cheers.”

“Okay maybe I like men more. Cheers.”

Jung Chanwoo. No one knows what exactly he does but thanks to Chanwoo, anyone could fly off radar, hence remain undetected by the authorities of countries around this world. Nobody knows where he lives either. But Junhoe trusts him. He helps Junhoe in a way that Junhoe could rely on. Chanwoo is a smooth talker and he manipulates which make it easy for Junhoe. Having this type of friend really is beneficial.

“Tell me more about this… Jiwon person.”

“How do I start?”

“Hmmm… I see…” Chanwoo pours another round of champagne. “Have you ever asked about his job?”

“I asked but he doesn’t really open up about his job. I thought he is already a rich ass fella… he dresses well and sometimes he wears too casual. Like street style. Maybe he just inherits his father’s business or…”

“Hold up. You are Koo Junhoe.” Chanwoo raises his eyebrows. “Why aren’t you using your… Koo Junhoe-ness to find out something about this Jiwon person.”

“I’ve tried. There really isn’t that many information about him. He seems nice though. He struck a lottery or something and bought a house for his parents. His mother is a florist while his father works… or worked in some kind of economic company. Like a economy specialist.” Junhoe taps his fingers on the table. He gets what Chanwoo is trying to say.

Who exactly is Kim Jiwon?

Truth to be told, he hasn’t really figure out about Kim Jiwon. Whatever bullshit he just spew was all made up. He just hopes Chanwoo doesn’t plan to do a thorough research.

But who really is Kim Jiwon and where did he come from? The bunny teeth and the eye smile appear whenever Junhoe tells a lame joke. Jiwon really laughs to things he says even when it is not that funny. Sure sometimes Junhoe feels awkward with Jiwon but he loves every moment he spends with Jiwon.

Alright, maybe he has a crush on Jiwon. How could he not feel that way? Jiwon treats him like as if they are dating, except that Jiwon is very secretive about his personal life. He assumes that Jiwon has an awful experiences which makes the latter so secretive so he doesn’t want to push it. As for now, let him be comfortable and happy with every moment with Kim Jiwon. That man always makes him smile and laugh, always makes him happy and knows how to comfort even without words.

“You seem pretty whipped for this man.”

“Whipped is a strong word.” Junhoe glances at Chanwoo.

“Okay. Whatever you say.”

Ding!

A message comes in. Junhoe’s face lit up when he sees the sender. **_‘Jiwonnie’_**. Jiwon finally agrees to accompany him to his company’s annual dinner. Junhoe smiles widely but quickly keeps it cool when he realises Chanwoo is eyeing him.

“Boyfriend?”

“Shut up, Chanwoo.” Junhoe replies. “Hmmm… you might be able to meet Jiwon this Saturday. Who knows maybe you would understand why I like him.”

Chanwoo raises his glass, nodding without saying a word. Kim Jiwon.

**TIME – 0059**

Chanwoo looks at Junhoe as the latter fell asleep on the couch. He smirks. “Dumbass.” He takes Junhoe’s phone to check on something before putting it back on the table. “I can’t wait to see you again, buddy.” Chanwoo leans against the railing at the balcony.

“Jung Chanwoo. It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Fine. Very fine. How about you, Jiwon hyung?”

“I’ve been good and distracted.”

Chanwoo could hear the long sigh. “I know, hyung. I could see it…” He looks at the vast ocean, enjoying the cold night breeze.

“Your friend is annoyingly gorgeous.” Bobby laughs. “I’m late. I should have killed him when I had the chance…”

“You are blinded already.” Chanwoo inhales his cigarette. “You never missed a shot.”

“Don’t remind me…”

Don’t remind Bobby about the time he missed two bullets. He had the chance yet he shot two birds instead. He really couldn’t shoot Junhoe that day when he aimed for a good 5 minutes. One bullet was already enough but he couldn’t do it. He suddenly thought of the good times they had spent together.

“Opps… didn’t mean to.” Chanwoo chuckles a bit.

“Hmmm… alright Chanwoo. See you this Saturday.”

 

**DAY – SATURDAY  
** TIME – 1930  
LOCATION – L Hotel 

 

Bobby arrives in turtleneck and black coat with a pair of dark blue jeans and ankle high boots. That is the only pair of shoes that he has in his car. His dumbass really left the house wearing slippers. He heads straight to the 7th floor.

“Bobby…”

“Uh… Yunhyeong.” Bobby glances at him. He continues doing his hair. “The purple is fading but I still look okay right?”

“You hardly ask if you look okay or not.” Yunhyeong ties his tie properly. “Are you this nervous to accompany Junhoe?”

“I guess…” He looks at the mirror. “But I don’t know the reason why I’m nervous.”

“No one knows us…. If that is the thing you are worried about.” Yunhyeong pats his shoulder.

Bobby smiles a bit. “Hmmm… why are you here by the way?”

“My target.” Yunhyeong buttons up his coat. “There would be a chaos later. Anticipate.”

“Definitely.”

 

**TIME – 1945  
LOCATION – Ballroom, 7th floor**

 

“Jiwon.” Junhoe approaches him. He licks his lips. “You look handsome.”

Bobby puts on his glasses. “Me? Handsome? Are you sure? Because you look more handsome.”

“Oh… well… thanks.” Junhoe clears his throat. “Let’s go. The event is going to start.”

“Junhoe.” Chanwoo approaches them. He’s wearing Tom Ford Shelton wool blazer which he matches with a silk scarf around his neck.

“Oh. Just in time.” Junhoe smiles. “Chanwoo, this is Jiwon.”

“Nice meeting, Jiwon.” Chanwoo extends his hand for a shake.

“Even.” Bobby shakes his hand. “Uhmmm… why don’t you go first? I’d like to keep it low. I mean… gathering like this is not my type.” Bobby eyes wander around.

“I understand. You better be at the hall later.” Junhoe smiles. “Let’s go Chanwoo.”

Chanwoo glances at Bobby. He excuses himself to go to toilet first. Bobby nods. He looks until Junhoe completely disappears into the crowd with the door closed. Perfect. He looks at Chanwoo. “I’m heading to his office for a while. 20 minutes top. Then I will mix and mingle a bit… then you go.”

“And I’ll…mess with something.” Chanwoo goes to the opposite direction.

“Take your time dude.” Yunhyeong fixes his sleeve. “Ohh… this Junhoe guy looks better in person.” He checks his phone to read Chanwoo’s message. He smiles.

 

**TIME – 2001  
LOCATION – Koo Anhwa Main HQ**

 

“Let’s see what you have here.” Bobby puts his coat aside. Wrong day for him to wear turtle neck. He’s already sweating buckets. “Ohh!” Bobby reads through again. “Donghyuk must be present at tonight’s event. Excellent.”

_“Kim Jiwon.”_

_“I am trying, Mr. It is not even 3 months.” Bobby taps his fingers on the keyboard._

_“In case you haven’t realised… it is going to reach the end of your 3 months time NEXT WEEK.”_

_Bobby stares at the screen blankly. Fuck? Next week? He really is distracted. “I am still trying. This guy is fucking rich and I need to know...”_

_“You are fucking out of timeline, Kim Jiwon. Three months. What were you doing?”_

_“What else? Returning your money and assets… stealing… I settled other target also. Fuck.” Bobby almost throws the computer away._

_“A job within a job. Mess. Is this the Kim Jiwon others have been telling me?”_

_“Look. I always do other job within other job especially if my target is easy.” Bobby grits his teeth. He remembers killing one of the minister’s son two weeks ago._

_“Alright. I’ll give you some time.”_

 

The call ends.

Bobby sighs. He knows he is at fault. He has never taken so much time to exterminate a target. He hates how he is not being himself; heartless and ruthless; would kill anyone without hesitation. But now he is weak for who? For Junhoe? Koo Junhoe. He glances at the portrait hang against the wall.

“Hmmm… Koo Junhoe.”

He thinks about the times they went out together. Their very first dinner /date/ just two weeks after they met again at the coffee shop. It was perfect. They didn’t stop for just one date and that’s how they often meet. Coffee shop, the park, even at the movie theatre. Bobby feels happy; he feels like he is living his life like other human beings. He experiences freedom although not eternity.

Bobby loves being a free man, forgetting his initial intention. Junhoe brings out the best in him and his traits that he himself doesn’t know existed. Seeing Junhoe smiles and laughs also melt his heart. How he wishes he could just run away with Junhoe and live a new life. He doesn’t want to be Kim Jiwon that kills for a living. He feels like this when he spends time with Junhoe.

Maybe he falls in love with his own target, Koo Junhoe.

His heart aches. Falls in love? Love? What a strange emotion. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he fell in love or was in love or love someone. Love? The only time he says “love” is towards stuffed crust cheese pizza. Love? Is that even a real emotion?

 

_“Jiwon.”_

_He loves when Junhoe calls his name. ‘Jiwon’. He wants to keep listening to Junhoe’s voice. He wants to wake up to Junhoe’s voice, Junhoe’s smile and Junhoe. But life doesn’t work that way right?_

_“Yes, Junhoe. Anything?”_

_“Nothing. Just want to bring you back to reality.” Junhoe smiles._

_Bobby chuckles. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to you right?”_

_“Uh-huh. I was really talking to the wall for 5 minutes straight.” Junhoe folds his arms._

_“I was distracted by your beauty, Junhoe…” Bobby could feel blood flows straight to his ears. He thought he was gonna burst._

_Junhoe bites his lips, pretending to clean up the table but almost knocking down Bobby’s cup. “Oh…” That is all he could say. Smooth? Yes fucking smooth, Kim Jiwon._

_“I mean… well… uhmmm ya I guess. You are just so… handsome Junhoe. It surprises me that you are still single.”_

_“Nobody likes me. Nobody ever spend time with me like… like this. Well, except for my friends but we usually hang out at homes.” Junhoe stares at a puppy at the street with its owner. “I… hmmm… I find it difficult to get comfortable with new people.”_

_“But… with me… you are comfortable with me?”_

_“Weird huh. We just met but… I do feel comfortable with you. Sure. We could get awkward a bit.” Junhoe smiles. “But ya! I feel comfortable with you. I don’t have to pretend that like I give a damn about politics or economy… or sports whatever.”_

_Bobby nods. “Right. I never give a damn about those. Whatever. I don’t even watch tv.”_

_Junhoe looks at him. “You look like you don’t know what is tv.” He laughs._

_His laugh… His laugh that Bobby loves. Guess there are lots of things about Junhoe that he loves. He tries to look his best in front of Junhoe. He has clean clothes prepared in the trunk just in case he is meeting Junhoe after he settles with his work._

_“Come. It’s 10 already. Let me give you a ride home.” Bobby glances at Jihoon. “Let your driver go home. Pity him.”_

_Junhoe immediately nods. This is the first time Junhoe sits on Bobby’s car. Bobby is lowkey nervous because he indeed just came straight to meeting Junhoe after he murdered his target that evening. He managed to hide the firearms from Junhoe’s sight. Glad Junhoe is kinda oblivious._

_They talk about a lot of things. At some point, their hands touch. They just smile and it happens again. Maybe they love it. After about almost one hour of driving, they finally reach Junhoe’s mansion. Bobby curses in his head. He really tried to drive slowly just so he could spend more time with Junhoe._

_“Well… have a good night sleep.” Bobby looks at him as he stops the vehicle right at the front door._

_“You too. Thanks for the ride… Your car smells nice.”_

_Bobby licks his lips. Smells nice? “Thanks. Uhmm… good night.”_

_“Good…night…Kim Jiwon. Good night.”_

_Their eyes met. Silence. It feels like the time has stopped. Bobby is lost in Junhoe’s eyes; so breathtaking. He keeps licking his lips. Junhoe’s mouth slightly opens. Fuck it feels like invitation to kiss him. Bobby almost grabs Junhoe’s neck to kiss him but the sound of his phone ruins his imagination._

_“Oh… I should take this call.” Bobby looks at the ID._

_“Yes. Sure. Uhmm… bye. See you. Good night.” Junhoe steps out from the car._

_“Well… shit.” Bobby leans against the car seat._

_Was that love?_

  
**TIME – 2030  
LOCATION – Same ballroom**

 

While waiting for Bobby to do his job, Yunhyeong breaks the ice with Junhoe. “Lovely decorations here. The food is splendid too.”

“Thanks.” Junhoe looks at him from top to bottom. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Oh. I’m one of the investors to L Company. I believe I have received the invitation from you.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” Junhoe bows his head. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Song Da Il.” Yunhyeong smiles. The real Song Da Il? Dead. But no one knows that and most importantly, Junhoe doesn’t know that. Junhoe doesn’t even know how Song Da Il looks like.

“Oh. Mr Song.” Junhoe shakes his hand. “I hope you enjoy the dinner.”

“I am enjoying it. Ah. The wine is exquisite too.” Yunhyeong drinks in one shot.

“Of course. I only choose the finest wine for tonight’s event.” Junhoe takes a bottle from the waiter. “Care for another round?”

“Yes please.”

“For me?” Bobby approaches him.

“I thought you went home.” Junhoe rolls his eyes. He pours some for Bobby.

Bobby signals Yunhyeong with his eyes. The latter understood. “Sorry. I guess I was too nervous you know… mix with people. I had to calm myself with cigarettes.”

“You smoke?”

“On rare occasion.” Bobby takes a sip of the wine. “Umm nice.”

“You know Jiwon…I…”

Before Junhoe could finish his sentence, the lights go off. Guests start to run and scream, looking for exit. But the doors are locked. Junhoe begins to panic when he suddenly hears few gun shots. He could barely see anything as the only lights he has is his handphone. He hears another shot which he assumes fired by a silencer. It is just right next to him when the soulless body falls to the floor.

‘This shit again.” Junhoe crawls under the table. He suddenly remembers about Hanbin’s death right in front of him when they had video call. Not only that, he remembers the threat that Hanbin told him about and the flash drive that Hanbin’s mother passed to him.

The lights go on again. The guests shriek some more after seeing a few dead bodies.

“Sir, are you okay?”

“Uhhh… Jihoon… ya…” He nods. He looks around for Bobby but he couldn’t find the latter. “Jihoon… get me Donghyuk… and Chanwoo. Now! And… clear the hall. Assist the guest to leave immediately.”

“Right away, Sir.”

Junhoe search for the flash driver in his pocket. “Shit! No.”

It is gone.

Flash Drive. What’s in that flash drive? All evidence of Junhoe’s crimes with contacts and details about someone named Bobby. Junhoe only opened the flash drive once just to see what’s inside but Hanbin put everything in folders with encrypted passwords. So Junhoe thought maybe later…and later…and now it is gone.

 

**TIME – 0005  
LOCATION – Unknown**

 

Bobby finally reaches home. He sent some details about Donghyuk. He wonders why Mr Anon keeps asking about Donghyuk. From what he found, Donghyuk is not a threat, in a way that worries Bobby so much. Donghyuk mainly deals with firearms and drugs. But he just complies. He gave what Mr Anon wanted; Kim Donghyuk.

He makes some hot drinks for himself before he continues with his work.

“Hmmm… hello there.”

He holds the flash drive he “got” from Junhoe. How? They hugged when Junhoe was telling him how Junhoe had such ominous feeling about tonight’s event. Bobby comforted him, telling him it was just the devil messing his head. Little did Junhoe, the devil was right in front of his nose.

“Let’s see what’s inside…” Bobby clicks opens. “Bobby folder?” He cracks the password, only to find photos of him and his profile. “Ohhh…” He assumes that Junhoe is supposed to open the flash drive on one of these days. Now he gets why Mr Anon told him to be careful of an orange coloured flash drive.

He recalls how he saw the orange coloured flash drive a few days ago. Junhoe told him that his friend gave it to him after he died. “Wait… Mr Anon… is Junhoe’s friend?”

He fell asleep with many questions on his head.

 

**TIME – 0340**

 

Bobby’s phone rings.

“Jiwon….”

“Uh why…” He yawns. “What’s wrong Junae…”

“Donghyuk… I mean Jaehwan….”

Dead.

Bobby then heard a loud explosion at the front door. “I’ll… talk to you later.” He keeps his phone. Nobody knows about this house except Yunhyeong and Chanwoo so who could that be?

 

**TIME – Unknown  
Location – Unknown, somewhere near the sea**

 

Bobby hardly able to open his eyes. He groans silently as he slowly moves against the wall struggling to unlock the handcuffs. He looks around; it looks like he is in a warehouse or probably a container. He knows it is no use for him to try to set him free so he just sits there trying to recall what happened.

Junhoe called, telling him that Donghyuk aka Jaehwan is dead. He heard loud explosion. The nearest weapon he had was Glock 17 but he knew he won’t survive especially how it had no bullets. He walked downstairs, had a fist fight instead then he felt like he heard some familiar voice.

“Hmmm…. I’m fucked…” His head hurt. Must be because of someone hitting his head.

Meanwhile, Junhoe is still trying to reach Bobby.

“Have you gotten anything?”

“No, Sir. We are still trying but… his last location was untraceable. It must be his device. There is a new technology that…”

“I don’t care what technology it is. Find Kim Jiwon!” Junhoe glares at Jihoon.

“Alright, Sir.” Jihoon bows.

Junhoe feels sick. After one thing and another, he knows he is not in comfortable position anymore. The killing at his company’s annual dinner, his flash drive, Donghyuk’s death and Bobby is still nowhere to be found after the call. He heard the explosion and his heart was beating fast.

“Please don’t die… you can’t die… I haven’t gotten the chance to say… that I love you.” Junhoe looks at the awkward selfie he took with Bobby the other day, It was awkward because Bobby suddenly suggested for a selfie which resulted in him to laugh out loud but posed awkwardly for the selfie.

“I love you, Kim Jiwon… you can’t die like this…” He whispers.

Yes, love. Junhoe is sure. He loves Jiwon. He has never been this happy until he met Jiwon, until he spends time with Jiwon. No one ever gave him the look that Jiwon gives him. He has fallen in love with Jiwon and he can’t afford to lose that man. Not when Jiwon has always put a smile on his face.

“Where are you, Jiwon?” Junhoe pours whiskey into the glass. He drinks till the last drop.

“Where the fuck is this place?” Bobby crawls on his knees but stops. His knees hurt so much. He leans against the wall again, stretching his legs. He suddenly thinks about Junhoe. “Maybe it’s better I die like this… although I love him… I love you, Junhoe… but it’s better you don’t know me…”

Love? Is he really in love with Junhoe? Yes. He loves Junhoe. All he could think about is Junhoe’s safety now. What if Mr Anonymous decides to take this matter on his hand? What if Mr Anonymous kills Junhoe? Is this enough to call it love? His mind right now is just Junhoe and the moments they spent.

  
_“Junhoe… do you think… do you want to have… like a boyfriend or girlfriend. I don’t know.”_

_Junhoe smiles. “A boyfriend. Yes. I do want to wake up next to someone I love… must be nice right.”_

_“Ya… me too. It sure feels nice.” Bobby scratches his head. “So… do you like anyone?”_

_“Hmmm… that’s a secret. You?”_

_“I think I like someone.”_

  
The sound of door opens brings him back to present time. He squints his eyes. It is so bright. He looks at a group of people approaching him which is being led by someone.

“Hello. Kim Jiwon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY – SUNDAY**   
**TIME – 2130**   
**LOCATION – somewhere in the city, a playground**

 

“It’s been some time since I ate ramen.” Junhoe shoves the hot noodles into his mouth.

“Oh. Rich people don’t eat ramen?” Bobby teases.

Junhoe rolls his eyes. They happened to meet at the convenience store earlier. Bobby suggested to eat ramen together which Junhoe agreed immediately. They bought other snacks at the convenience store and perhaps had too much fun at the store earlier that the store keeper chased them out.

Bobby played with the snacks with Junhoe, running around the store and laughing out loud, disturbing other customers as well. They both knew they enjoyed the moment, it felt like being children again; mischievous children who do nothing but merely being children.

“You know, Jiwon… it feels nice eating ramen with you like this.” Junhoe continues eating. _‘It feels like a date with you, Jiwon…’_

“Really?” Bobby looks at him. _‘It feels like a date huh?’_ “Hmmm…it does feel nice. Like we are hanging out… like pretending that we don’t have to work the next morning.” He laughs.

“Well I am the boss. I can come anytime.” Junhoe drinks the soup. “Ahh nice.”

Bobby stares at Junhoe. The man is so fine. He doesn’t understand how could a man be so fine. He looks tough and manly but he is actually a cutie teddy bear, soft and timid man. Junhoe has shown his love for poetry. Bobby feels privileged enough to be able to read poems written by Junhoe. There is a sense of sadness, loneliness and emptiness in most of Junhoe’s poems.

“Do you always… I mean… is this what you wanted to do or do you have… other ambition? Goals?” Bobby looks at him.

“Hmmm… I wanted to… become a singer.” Junhoe chuckles. “Weird right? Or maybe an actor. Either way, I want to be in entertainment field.” He pauses. “But… something happened. I have to replace my father’s spot. I was only like 23 when I have to take over this business. Father doesn’t want this company to be shut down. He trusts no one but me so I have no choice.” He glances at Bobby.

“It must have been suck.” Bobby then thinks about his life. It really wasn’t something he wanted to do also but it is an easy way for money. Being heartless and ruthless are not his traits but he developed that after he witnessed his whole family murdered by the robbers. He was only 16 when that happened. He feels the world is cruel so he wants to be more than what the world has done to his family.

“Ya! I could have been famous. Well… I am quite well-known already but I’m unhappy, Jiwon…” Junhoe stops pushing his swing. “But I’m glad I met you. You make me happy.” He smiles shyly.

“I…I make you happy?” Bobby looks at him. “But we just met. I mean…it’s only just two months or so?”

“I know but you do make me happy. I feel like…I don’t know how to explain this but when I see you like how I saw you from far just now, my mood just boost. Probably your smile is so bright…it feels like you took away my tiredness.” Junhoe gives a warm smile. “And I’m grateful for that. Really, Jiwon.”

Bobby just smiles. If only Junhoe knows, would Junhoe feel the same way again? He drinks the mineral water but it tastes like sand flowing down his throat. He feels the happiest with Junhoe, feels like only Junhoe matters the most. He feels guilty for being selfish, for making Junhoe feel like this and enjoy the taste of happiness.

_Your heart is dark but there is a spot left for some love._

“I’m glad I could make you happy. I never know I could make someone happy.”

“Are you kidding me? With that smile you have and that laugh…” Junhoe realises he is too vocal about his emotion. “Uhhh well…you make me happy.”

Both of them keep quiet for a moment, lost in own thoughts. Stuck between lies and happiness, Bobby’s heart hurts a lot. He knows it really is a wrong move to spend more time with Junhoe but he couldn’t help it. He misses Junhoe when they aren’t together. Though he does his work diligently for Mr Anonymous, he slowly starts to feel guilty for doing such things to Junhoe but he quickly slaps himself back to reality. He should not be too attached to Junhoe. He convinces himself that this is just temporary.

“What about you?” Junhoe finally breaks the silence. “What do you want to be?”

“Me?” Bobby hugs his knees. “Hmmm…I didn’t know if I ever had actual ambition. I just want to go around the world to see and meet new people. How dumb right? I need money for that.” He laughs.

Well, he is living that life. He often travels to track his target, travels to see his ‘bosses’ from other countries and enjoying the life in different countries. He is doing that already.

“That sounds like a pure dream.” Junhoe pats his arm. “So… what you do now?”

“Just helping people. Like volunteer work… uhmm… help to find sponsors and such. I’m good with computer also.” Bobby looks into his eyes.

“That’s fascinating. Noble work. You have a kind heart.”

If only Junhoe knows… Bobby just smiles as he offers a can of beer to Junhoe. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

It really feels like a date, at least for Junhoe. How he wishes Bobby to feel the same way too. He really has a huge crush on Bobby. There are awkward moments but there are actually funny and it has always been Bobby to be the awkward one. Junhoe looks at him, admiring the feature on Bobby’s face.

The jawline is like perfect structured, the small slanting eyes that get even smaller when Bobby laughs or smile, the crooked teeth that may seem to be imperfect but he loves them so much. Also Bobby’s trembling lips when the man stutters or talks too fast or when he pouts. Cute? Yes Junhoe find that cute.

Whipped? No… or yes.

“Wanna do something fun?” Bobby smirks.

“Hah? What?” Junhoe sweats. His mind right now…

“Come on!” Bobby gets up.

It turns out that Bobby brings him to an empty parking lot with a wide white screen projector.

“What is this?” Junhoe gets off of the motorbike.

“White screen.” Bobby smiles happily. “Come. Let’s watch some cheesy old movies together.”

“Okay…no wonder you bought a lot snacks and can drinks.” Junhoe sits next to him.

“That’s right.” Bobby unzips his bag. “Let’s watch.”

Junhoe wishes the night would last forever while Bobby wishes he could just exterminate Mr Anonymous instead without hurting Junhoe.

 

**DAY – FRIDAY; night before annual dinner  
TIME – 2000  
LOCATION – J Restaurant**

 

“Where are you taking me?”

Junhoe called asking Bobby to meet him at his office. He said it is a surprise but it is actually nothing in his opinion. He just wants to spend some time with Bobby. He feels weird, unsettling and anxious for the annual dinner on tomorrow’s night. So he wants to ease his worries by spending time with Bobby.

“Hmmm… go to eat.” Junhoe continues driving.

“Eat? Where?” Bobby looks at him.

Pizza.

“I know. I know. You probably think I am silly now but… ever since you told me you don’t like seafood, sushi, whatever that swims in the ocean and you told me how you love this… so… I was thinking like why not.” Junhoe grins awkwardly. “I hope you didn’t expect a 5-star restaurant.”

Bobby laughs. “You are cute, Junhoe.” He quickly avoids eye contact. “Err… I mean… well cute. Ya cute… I thought you were going to kidnap me.” He laughs again.

“I’d blindfold your eyes if I was going to kidnap you.” Junhoe rolls his eyes but deep inside he feels like he is going to burst after hearing Bobby said he is cute.

They sit at the corner as they order two regular sized pizza at the moment.

“Watch me eat.” Bobby stacks two slices of pizza before taking a mouthful of bite. “See.”

“Well I can do that too.” Junhoe does the same.

Bobby wipes his lips. “You know…it feels like a date.” He almost whispers at the end.

“Ohhh…” Junhoe bites his lips. “Hmmm…uhmm ya…friend…date…” He scratches his head. Why is it so awkward with him sometimes, Junhoe doesn’t understand. But despite the awkwardness, he loves seeing and spending time with that man.

“Err… anyway, I’m kinda nervous for tomorrow. I need to look good standing next to the CEO.” Bobby teases.

“But… you… you do look good, Jiwon.” Junhoe looks into his eyes for 2 seconds before looking outside the window.

“I never thought of that. Thanks. But you…you are so good looking. Am I worth it to stand next to you?” Bobby takes another bite.

“Of course!” Junhoe almost raises his voice, too excited to convince that the man sitting in front of him really is handsome.

“That’s nice of you.” Bobby feels hard to swallow his last bite of pizza. Junhoe is nice and genuine while he is nice and pretending.

Junhoe just smiles. They continue talking until no one is left at the restaurant that the manager tells them to leave. Time is so precious and it feels short when they are together and they hate it so much. Junhoe insists to drive him home but he reminds Junhoe that his motorcycle is at Junhoe’s office. How Bobby doesn’t mind actually but he can’t let Junhoe comes to his house.

Never.

 

**DAY – SUNDAY  
TIME – 1130  
LOCATION – Koo Anhwa Main HQ**

 

“We still couldn’t find Kim Jiwon.” Jihoon stands in the middle of the office with sweaty palm.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing, Sir.” He could only look at the floor.

“And my flash drive?”

“We…found nothing also.” Jihoon’s voice is shaky.

“Alright then. You can go. The rest can go to. Sorry to bother on Sunday.” Junhoe looks at him.

“Thank you, Sir.” He bows.

Junhoe sighs. He tosses his tie aside. ‘Where is Jiwon?’ He logs in to check his e-mail. He notices an e-mail from an anonymous. The e-mail address looks odd like in ancient language. How people even do this? He shakes his head. He hesitates at first to click open the e-mail, afraid it to be a virus but the subject of the e-mail makes him to click it.

**[KIM JIWON]**

His heart beats fast. He ensures the room is locked and the window blinds are pulled properly before he sits on the chair again looking at the e-mail. KIM JIWON. Is this the same Kim Jiwon?

He clicks.

 

_‘Do you really think you know Kim Jiwon? This is Kim Jiwon.’_

 

Junhoe clicks the photos. “What the fuck?!” He quickly close the tab. Looking at a photo of Jiwon with a sniper and a dead body is not something Junhoe would want to see. He wishes the photo to be edited, just to scare him. He gathers his courage again to see the next photo.

 

_‘This is Kim Jiwon. Think twice.’_

_‘Kim Jiwon wants you dead.’_

_‘You have been hanging out with the worst person on earth.’_

_‘Give us what we want and meet us at this location.’_

 

Junhoe re-reads the whole e-mail again. He copy-paste the coordinates sent through the e-mail. It is the Port of Incheon. Is Jiwon there? What does this anonymous mean with “Kim Jiwon wants you dead”? Junhoe chooses to delete the e-mail. He convinces himself that it is just a hoax. Also, what does this anonymous person want from him? 

“Jiwon is not the type of person. He is nice…The photos are edited. Edited for sure.” Junhoe is shaking. How he wishes to un-see those photos and the e-mail. He couldn’t think properly now. He has no one to talk about this. With Donghyuk’s death and the mess at last night’s event, he feels helpless.

“Uhhh…maybe Chanwoo could help.”

_‘The number you have dialled cannot be reached. Please try again later.’_

“Ugh Chanwoo? Chanwoo? Really? Chanwoo sleeps with his phone. What the hell is going on?”

Junhoe becomes restless. He knows he can’t stay still like this. He grabs his coat and makes his way to his vehicle, asking the key from Jihoon.

Junhoe presses the pedal as he accelerates leaving the company’s premise. His mind has many thoughts and his heart is beating loud, it matches the sound of the car engine. He keeps thinking about the e-mail. Part of him is telling that it was photoshopped, while part of him is telling him that it was real. Everything was real. Everything which includes Kim Jiwon.

Who exactly is Kim Jiwon?

When Junhoe thinks about him, he knows that Jiwon never talks about his life or refuses to talk about it, not even about his family. His job? Still unknown. There’s no way Jiwon could live in lavish lifestyle and driving a Hummer if Jiwon is ‘jobless’. And that image of a sniper in Jiwon’s hand. He remembers he once saw a gun hidden under Jiwon’s shirt which the latter places it at his waist.

_“Just for protection. You’d never know when you need it.”_

That was what Jiwon told him. He couldn’t care much because Donghyuk suggested to own one which he did. He keeps one now too. But right now it is about Jiwon. Who is he? Where is he? Why is it so hard to trace him?

_‘Do you really think you know Kim Jiwon?’_

The e-mail is haunting him. He stops his vehicle by the roadside to search for directions to Port of Incheon. “Should I…what if it is a trap? What does this anonymous want from me…my friends…and my love…” He grips the steering wheel.

Junhoe decides to pay a visit at Port of Incheon.

 

**DAY – SAME DAY  
TIME – 1830  
LOCATION – Port of Incheon**

 

“Well, thank you for bringing yourself here…Koo Junhoe.”

Junhoe opens his eyes. He just realises that his hands are tied upwards. His head, wrists and his whole body are in great pain. His ears feel like he hears a loud screech sound on loop. He still feels dizzy. What just happened? He remembers he was driving towards the port but he can’t remember what happened next.

“Who…where…” Junhoe could barely talk. His throat hurts.

“No need to talk, Koo Junhoe.”

Junhoe could finally hear properly. His heart sinks. He couldn’t believe who he is seeing right now. “Why…why are you doing this and you took…Donghyuk…”

“Donghyuk is alive. Don’t worry. Why? You asked why? You don’t remember what you did to my father? To my company? My assets? I had to eat bread for weeks.”

“That…that was your father…he never said anything about having a son.”

“He was trying to protect. He thought he could protect. Because of you…my father jumped off of a building. I only had my mother…and my significant other…is in mental rehabilitation centre for years! YEARS! Do you know what you have done to my Jinhwan?

Junhoe gulps. He looks at that man. He still couldn’t believe. “Then…is this a revenge, Hanbin?”

“I know your two brain cells could finally catch up.” Hanbin approaches him. “It took some time but congrats for finally figuring it out.” He squeezes Junhoe’s cheeks hard. “Look at you, Junhoe…and oh let me introduce you to someone.”

Hanbin’s men pushes Bobby to the floor. Junhoe gasps loudly.

“You fucking animal! You are a dick! Sick!”

Hanbin slaps him. “Shut up. You would take that back once I talk about Bobby. Opps. I mean…Kim Jiwon.”

Bobby? Junhoe blinks rapidly. Bobby? Is this the same Bobby as what is in store on that flash drive? Kim Jiwon? Bobby? The e-mail? He slowly looks at Jiwon or Bobby or whoever that is. The man is groaning in pain, bleeding with bruises all over that he could hardly open his eyes.

“Come sit here, Jiwon. Come. Or perhaps you want to sit next to your loved one…I mean your target.” Hanbin smiles slyly. He kicks Bobby’s stomach, making the latter groans louder.

Hanbin’s men drag Bobby towards Junhoe. Bobby could barely move and doesn’t dare to look at Junhoe. Embarrassed? Maybe he is. Embarrassed to appear weak like this in front of Junhoe as he lies through his nose for the past three months.

“Ji…won…” Junhoe looks at him. “What have you done to Jiwon?”

“Wow. You really asked me that first before asking what he has done to you?” Hanbin stands facing him. “Unbelievable.”

Junhoe closes his eyes, bearing the pain for standing with his wrists tied up like this and the pain he is seeing right now; Kim Jiwon. What is the truth now? Who is Kim Jiwon? Is it really true that Jiwon has been trying to kill him? He knows if he hears the truth about Jiwon, it would kill him more than getting killed by bullet.

“You see. I hired Jiwon…or Bobby…okay which name you’d prefer?” Hanbin smirks. “I’d say Jiwon after hearing you saying his name.” He stands closer to Junhoe. “I hired him…but he is taking forever. Too long for a professional assassin to kill someone like you. I’m annoyed.”

Assassin?

“I was trying to warn you, Junhoe. Gave hints but damn you are so slow and stupid.” Hanbin laughs out loud. “Don’t worry about Donghyuk okay…or Chanwoo…” He puts a knife on Junhoe’s cheek. “Donghyuk is alive. Chanwoo…your friend…and Jiwon’s friend…he is alive also. Worry about yourself first, Junhoe.”

Junhoe looks away. He has enough of this already and he doesn’t want to hear anymore stories. He glances at Bobby who seems motionless.

“This is for me…my father and my Jinhwan. You are going to suffer…seeing your loved ones getting killed…or suffer living alone with guilt.”

Junhoe looks at Hanbin. The voice Hanbin has, the look in Hanbin’s eyes are really no laughing matter. It has been so long since he last saw those traits in Hanbin. How could he never realised this is Hanbin’s doing? He really didn’t realise what he did affected Hanbin in that way. He was only doing what his father told him. He has no idea Hanbin is related and Jinhwan…he remembers Jinhwan. Both Hanbin and Jinhwan are so madly in love that they have planned to live together.

 

_“You know…Jinhwan finally confessed. After this we are going to live together. I bought a house just for him and me.”_

_“I told you Jinhwan loves you so much. Ahhh this is amazing. I don’t have to listen to Jinhwan talking about you.” Junhoe laughs._

_“He talks about me?” Hanbin blushes._

_“It is annoying okay but I just listen but most of the time I don’t.” Junhoe pats his back. “Congrats for this dating news. How about you and Jinhwan come to the usual place. My treat.”_

_“Alright this is weird.”_

_“Come on. I just want to celebrate this. Jinhwan finally gets the dick he wants.” Junhoe laughs louder._

_“Shut up!” Jinhwan jumps from the back, playfully punches Junhoe’s shoulder._

_“Hyung!” Junhoe smiles happily. “Congratulations. I can’t believe someone really likes your tiny ass.”_

_“For someone who has flat ass, you are brave for saying that.” Jinhwan snorts. “But thank you. I may be tiny but not everything about me is tiny.”_

_“Okay! Let’s skip the detail alright.” Junhoe covers his ears with his palms. “Oh. Let me call Donghyuk and Chanwoo. Let’s celebrate this together.”_

  
Junhoe recalls the happy times with Hanbin and Jinhwan. He feels sorry.

“Okay. I’m coming.” Hanbin keeps his phone. “Hmm…I have to go somewhere for a while. In the meantime, maybe you two can get to know more each other.” He bends down, placing a gun on the floor. “Your hands are free, Jiwon…so decide.” He kicks the gun towards Bobby’s face.

“Uhhh…just kill me now.” Bobby whispers.

Hanbin just ignores. He moves closer to Junhoe’s face.

“Fuck off!” Junhoe spits to his face.

“God damn! You fuck off!” Hanbin punches his face hard. “How fucking dare you spit on me?” He punches Junhoe again. “Huh!” He wipes his hand. “Johnny. Let’s go.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Junhoe watches as Hanbin leaves with this Johnny person while other Hanbin’s men lock the door and wait outside. There are so many things going on in his mind. The truth about Jiwon, Hanbin coming back from death, Jinhwan’s suffering, money embezzlement, his father, Hanbin’s father, Jiwon, who is Jiwon, and Jiwon.

He notices Bobby moves his hand slowly.

“Jiwon…”

Bobby feels weak. He struggles to even get on his knees but he pushes himself till he manages to stand on his two feet. He catches Junhoe’s sad eyes with the puzzle look on the latter’s face. Yes, obviously Junhoe has lots of questions to ask him but does he want to answer Junhoe? How should he start?

“Junhoe…Koo Junhoe…”

Bobby checks the bullets. Full.

“Jiwon…Bobby…which part of you is true?” Junhoe could feel his warm tears roll down his cheeks.

“My intention is true…I’m sorry.”


	4. Chapter 4

**BREAKING NEWS – Loud explosion at Port of Incheon causes fire.**

**BREAKING NEWS – Fire department is looking into the cause of the explosion. No signs of human at the site. Detailed report would be revealed soon.**

 

“Huh. Bullshit. I don’t believe this.” Hanbin grabs the phone from Johnny.

“But Sir, it is the exact place where we left them.” Johnny looks at him.

“I know but Jiwon is a fucking assassin. Do you know that? He can escape with that Junhoe.” Hanbin throws the phone to the floor.

Johnny could only look at the shattered phone. It’s the fourth phone in two weeks. He is tired to take a new phone and puts everything necessary on the new phone but he knows he wants to live longer, so he just does his job.

“I’ll get you the new phone.” Johnny bows his head.

“Wait. Find Kim Jiwon and Koo Junhoe asap. I’m not gonna wait for the fireman’s report. I know they made it out alive. So find them!” Hanbin glances at him. “Otherwise…someone else is going to die.”

Johnny nods.

 

**DAY – MONDAY  
TIME – Uncertain; morning  
LOCATION – Unknown**

 

“Here. Drink this.” Bobby puts a can of lemon tea on the ground.

Bobby and Junhoe are somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Junhoe isn’t sure where this place is but it is definitely far from everyone and most importantly secluded area. Bobby has his own men and he told his men to bring both of them somewhere far that is barely accessible. Throughout the journey, Junhoe just kept quiet. There are too many questions in his head that he wants Bobby to answer but he just can’t open his mouth.

He glances at the can drink.

“Thanks…”

“Sure.” Bobby walks away, talking with his men. Once a while he glances at Junhoe. He knows the man wants to know more about him.

“Hmmm…who are you Jiwon…or Bobby…or do you have other names?” Junhoe wraps himself with the blanket. His body is still aching from all the punches and kicks from Hanbin.

_**Hanbin** _

Junhoe is curious. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Hanbin earlier. Hanbin is back from the dead and actually plots a revenge to him by hiring Bobby. And the fact that Hanbin warned him about his life being in danger is actually Hanbin showing himself and is the person behind all these.

It makes Junhoe wonders how Bobby always coincidentally present near his building when there isn’t any other office except his building, broadcasting channels, and shop lots. It slowly makes sense now. It was never a coincident.

“Let’s go.”

“Where? Where are you taking me?” Junhoe quickly gets up.

“A home, a place to stay. You would be safe there.”

“Safe? There? Safe? Did you just say safe?” Junhoe lets out a sarcastic laugh. “I am in this mess…”

“Because of you. Yourself.” Bobby cuts him. “You made me…look.” He points at his bruises and cuts.

“But you are trying to kill me.”

“True. Tell me something I don’t know.” Bobby walks ahead. “It is my fucking job anyway.” He puts on his helmet. “Are you coming or not?”

Junhoe knows he has no choice.

 

**TIME – 2020  
LOCATION – Farm house; Unknown**

 

Junhoe gets off of the motorcycle. His eyes widened, speechless as he looks at the beautiful farm house. He glances at Bobby. Darn right, Bobby definitely is an assassin with great contact. That’s how he has been living lavishly.

“Come. Follow me.” Bobby unlocks the door. “Welcome.”

“Pretty house.” Junhoe looks around.

“I’m gonna try to reach Yunhyeong if I could. So…make yourself at home.” Bobby shows the way upstairs. “Just choose any bedroom you want.”  
  
Junhoe looks around the house. Expensive but clearly shows no one ever lives here or probably just stays for a couple of days. He thanked Bobby before entering the room. Huge and tidy. Everything is in place and the dust collector are placed beautifully to compliment the room together with some old oil painting hanging up against the wall.  
  
He knows he wants to ask many questions to Bobby but he decides to take a quick shower first. Perhaps it could ease his mind a little bit and wash away the dirt on his body.  
  
Meanwhile Bobby is sitting at the veranda as he speaks to Yunhyeong.  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“The farmhouse.”  
  
“Ohh. Are you okay though? I’ve been trying to trace you ever since you went missing. I checked your e-mail and all… then I saw the news.”  
  
“I’m still alive. Don’t worry.” Bobby lights up the cigarette.  
  
“Chanwoo…”  
  
“Well where is he?”  
  
“I don’t know where he was taken but he was last seen at the port also. Bobby… do you think…”  
  
“I don’t think so. Hanbin needs Chanwoo so he could move without being seen.”  
  
“Hanbin? Who?”  
  
“Oh sorry. Mr Anonymous.”  
  
“Didn’t Hanbin…die in a gunshot?”  
  
“That’s what we thought right? Junhoe was surprised. Apparently him and Hanbin were friends then some shit happened that Junhoe did.”  
  
“Wow. I see.”  
  
“Wow indeed. Hmmm. I want you to stay safe okay. I’ll call you again.”  
  
“You too. Stay safe.”  
  
They end the call. Bobby inhales his cigarette deeply before tossing it to the ground. It’s been a while since he last smoke. His mind is in a mess. He suddenly isn’t sure what should he do next.  
  
“The room is pretty.”  
  
Bobby rubs his chest when the voice wakes him up.  
  
“Uh…thanks I guess.” He looks at the man.  
  
The man named Koo Junhoe. He looks insanely attractive in that plain white shirt and shorts with his hair is still wet. Bobby looks at Junhoe from top to bottom, admiring the beautiful person standing in front of him.  
  
“Questions.”  
  
“I expected this.” Bobby approaches him.  
  
“Who are you? What is your real name?”  
  
“Kim Jiwon or you can call me Bobby. Hmmm… who am I?”  
  
“Yes. Who are you?” Junhoe’s hand is shaking. The truth is he is holding a gun behind him.  
  
“I am…like what Hanbin said. An assassin. I am assigned to kill you.” Bobby looks into his eyes. “Any further questions?”  
  
“Why didn’t you kill me when you have all the chance in this world?”  
  
“I tried. I missed two bullets. I never missed any bullet before but….” Bobby pauses. “I stop trying after that.”  
  
“Why? You had your chance again just now but why did you save me?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“You lied to me.” Junhoe steps closer as he points the gun to Bobby’s forehead. “I thought we had something…I felt something. What I didn’t feel is my foolishness.”  
  
“Yes. I lied…about everything.” Bobby glances at him. “Pull the trigger.” He looks into Junhoe’s eyes. “Of course you can’t.” He grabs the gun away from Junhoe’s weak grip.  
  
They stand facing each other as none of them speak of any words.  
  
“Why…didn’t you just shoot me now?”  
  
“I can’t...because I think I fall in love with you, Koo Junhoe.”  
  
Junhoe immediately pulls him for a long, deep kiss. It feels good when Bobby doesn’t flinch or push him away but instead, the latter kisses him hard. They kiss some more with regrets and fear in them. Junhoe realizes his tears flowing down his cheeks as Bobby’s touches his neck to kiss him more.  
  
They slowly break the kiss, pressing their foreheads against each other. They exchange eye contact which lasts only 2 seconds. Typical of them, hardly able to keep eye contact.  
  
“I assume you love me too?” Bobby touches Junhoe’s cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumbs.  
  
“Yes. I like you…a lot.” Junhoe closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of Bobby’s palms. “No wait. I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you.”  
  
Bobby just smiles. Things really are getting complicated now. His target actually falls in love with him? He kisses Junhoe’s forehead softly despite the latter being taller than him, but the man seems small and soft now.  
  
“Let’s go inside. It’s getting cold here.”  
  
They sit in front of the fireplace as they eat some ramen noodles. At least there’s food in the house. They just laughed earlier when they could only find few packets of ramen.  
  
“Sorry. The last time we came here was… 5 months ago? Good thing ramen noodles last long.”  
  
“We?” Junhoe looks at him.  
  
“Yes, we. Yunhyeong and me…sometimes with Chanwoo also.”  
  
“Who is this Yunhyeong person?” He becomes curious. “I mean…how he looks like?”  
  
“You have met him before.” Bobby turns to look at him. “Remember the annual dinner on Saturday?”  
  
“Ugh don’t remind me.” Junhoe rolls his eyes. “Wait. Are you saying he is behind this? I mean the sudden electricity cut and the shooting?”  
  
“Uh you are quick to guess now.”  
  
“Well…uhmm…he suddenly disappeared. You disappeared also…Chanwoo never entered…” Junhoe almost drops the bowl of ramen. “Shit. I get goosebumps now.”

Bobby just smiles.

“You have been hanging out with a bunch of killers.”

“Someone did kill me.” Junhoe says softly. He glances at Bobby who is obviously waiting for an answer. “You. You kill me…with your words…your lies. It hurts.”

Bobby gulps. He knows Junhoe would keep mentioning it.

 

_**Earlier.** _

 

“My intention is true.” Bobby then points his gun to the other men guarding the place.

Junhoe is shocked seeing what just happened. Bobby kills them all in one go, not missing any bullets. In swift movement, all four of Hanbin’s men are on the floor dead. Junhoe breaks in cold sweat. Why he has to witness all these?

“Stay put.”

“Do I have a choice?” Junhoe stutters.

“Right.” Bobby then unlocks the cuffs, freeing Junhoe’s wrists. “Come on.”

“Why should I follow you?”

“This is not the time to say shit, Junhoe. Just follow me or you would die.”

“I am supposed to die anyway.”

“Do you want to die?” Bobby raises his voice.

“No…” Junhoe becomes timid.

“Then shut the fuck up and follow me.” Bobby grabs Junhoe’s hand as he leads the way. His whole body is aching, his abdomen feels painful like it is poking and he legs hurt when he walks but he has to bear the pain to save himself and Junhoe.

Junhoe says nothing. He is sulking and angry but he is scared and he wants to live. What was that when he confidently said he was supposed to die? He feels like an idiot for a moment. Luckily Bobby knows how to control his temper or else the man could have really killed him.

“Stay close.” Bobby whispers. He looks outside but he sees no one. “Shit.”

“What?” Junhoe is confused then he notices a timer placed at the door.

Both of them run as fast and as far as they could. They are almost thrown off when the building exploded. It was really a split second before they realised the place was going to explode. They exchange looks. Silent and still shaking.

“Are you alright?” Bobby wipes his hands.

“Are you alright? You really asked that?” Junhoe looks at him.

“What else am I supposed to ask?” Bobby shakes his head.

“If you really are an assassin, why didn’t you just leave me there?” Junhoe realises it was wrong to ask that again.

“You really want to die?” Bobby pushes Junhoe, pinning the latter against the wall. “Do you really? I can kill you now if you want it.”

“No…” Junhoe looks away. He has never seen the man so angry. It is scary. He just wants to run away but he knows he can’t. He has no energy and he is being hunted.

“That’s what I thought.” Bobby slowly lets him go. “Let’s go.”

  
**TIME – 0300  
LOCATION – Same farm house**

 

Junhoe finds himself in Bobby’s arm. They talked about many things just now before both of them fell asleep. He looks at Bobby closely, admiring the features carefully. He feels sorry for all the bruises and cuts that Bobby has to suffer even though he knows the man is after him to kill him.

They talked. They kissed. They cried. They wished they could change their past and meet like regular people, fall in love without fear of death chasing them. But life doesn’t work that way right?

_“If we could fall in love again…”_

He looks at Bobby who is in deep slumber. He loves the man who wants to kill him and the feeling is mutual. Bobby or Jiwon, the name he loves to call, loves him too and it hurts. It hurts knowing Bobby’s ugly truth and knowing the forbidden love he develops in the span of three months.

_“Can we meet again…and fall in love…”_

_“I love you, Koo Junhoe…”_

_“Do you mean those words?”_

_“Can’t you feel it?”_

_“I can…”_

Bobby’s lips on his lips, the touch, the tears. Everything was enough to feel Bobby’s love for him. But it really hurts and it is killing him. It hurts when he knows this love is impossible. One of them could die for this love. Junhoe prays but he lost faith.

Junhoe doesn’t feel so good.

“Hmmm….baby sleep….” Bobby wraps his arm around Junhoe’s waist.

**_“Baby”_ **

Junhoe looks at him. “Okay…” He almost whispers. He kisses Bobby’s cheek softly before falling asleep again.

 

**DAY – THURSDAY  
TIME – 0830  
LOCATION – somewhere in Seoul**

 

“No matter how hard you try to run, you could never run.”

Hanbin got Yunhyeong in his hands and that is how Bobby and Junhoe decide to show themselves. They can’t let any more casualties to happen because of them. Yesterday, they received a distress sign from Yunhyeong while they were still hiding at the farm house. It turned out that Hanbin’s men captured Eunjin, Yunhyeong’s sister when she was out shopping. Yunhyeong had no choice.

“And…Jiwon? You really… you were hiding? You, Kim Jiwon, the assassin… were hiding?” Hanbin laughs. “And with your target? You and him? Together? Did you guys fall in love or something?”

Hanbin notices the change in Junhoe’s expression when he said that.

“Ahh…I guess I’m right.” Hanbin shakes his head. “Love. I experienced that.” He thinks of Jinhwan. “But you took my happiness away.”

“I…I didn’t mean too.” Junhoe looks at Hanbin. He really has no idea whatever had happened to Jinhwan was indirectly because of him. “I was only helping my father you know. That’s all.”

“Enough.” Hanbin almost raises his voice.

“Look. Hanbin. We are here now.”

“True. You and Junhoe are here already. I know you are not going to kill him.” Hanbin approaches him. “Especially when you two are in…love.” He glances at Junhoe.

“Right. Because I’m gonna kill you instead.” Bobby points a gun to Hanbin’s head.

“Idiot. You are wiling to protect this Junhoe for what.” Hanbin looks into Bobby’s eyes with a gun pointed to the latter’s stomach.

“You said it already. I’m an idiot.”

“You pull that trigger…we all are going to die. My men would come…”

“And? Maybe we all should die.”

“Or maybe one of us.” Hanbin then points the gun to Junhoe.

“Killing Junhoe won’t bring Jinhwan back to his sanity.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jiwon. Don’t ever mention Jinhwan’s name. Ever again. You don’t even know him.”

“Yes but… from what I know, Jinhwan is not going to…”

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Hanbin yells before he swings his fist punching Bobby’s face but the latter is quick to dodge.

Both of them start to get physical, punching and kicking each other. Bobby manages to kick the gun away from Hanbin’s grip as he lost his gun when Hanbin almost punches his face earlier. Junhoe becomes panicked; isn’t sure what he is supposed to do. Shoot Hanbin just enough to injure the man or straight away aim to kill? But if he pulls the trigger, he knows Hanbin’s men are ready to shoot him from different angles. Somehow, the warehouse feels too quiet. There’s no way Hanbin’s men are not guarding the place.

He hates how weak he is. He hates how indecisive he is. He hates how his brain couldn’t function well now. He looks at the two men in a brawl, both sweating and bleeding from all the punches and kicks.

This is it, Junhoe thinks to himself. He makes his decision.

“Koo Junhoe. You pull that…you are going to die also..” Hanbin spits to the ground, wiping the blood on his lips.

“I was meant to die from the beginning though. Right?” Junhoe’s hands are shaking. “I’m sorry, Hanbin. I really didn’t mean to make your life miserable like that…costing your father’s life and Jinhwan’s sanity.”

“Enough talking.” Hanbin pretends to get up, standing only on one knee.

Bobby notices Hanbin is near to the gun he just threw. “Junhoe! No!” He quickly gets up as he jumps in front of Junhoe, taking the bullet Hanbin releases.

“Jiwon!”

The next thing Junhoe realises that a bullet went straight through Hanbin’s head and another bullet hits right to Johnny’s chest, killing both of them at the spot. Junhoe is a pale as a ghost after witnessing what just happened. Everything was too fast.

“Jiwon. Jiwon no please… please stay with me.” Junhoe caresses Bobby’s head, carefully putting on his laps. “Please. Why did you do that?”

“Shit. We need to take him to hospital.”

“You? Song…?” Junhoe looks at the man.

“Song Yunhyeong. I am Song Yunhyeong.”

“Junhoe! Yunhyeong! There’s not much time left.”

“Donghyuk? You are okay?”

“There’s no time for question. Chanwoo is here already. We have to go to hospital.”

“Junhoe...” Bobby sounds weak. He smiles a bit before his eyes are shut tight.

“Jiwon. Jiwon? Kim Jiwon? Yah. This is not funny. Kim Jiwon!” Junhoe screams his name as loud as he can. He gulps. The body feels stiff, there isn’t any movement and he couldn’t feel any breathing coming out from Bobby’s nose.

“Junhoe…” Donghyuk tears Bobby’s shirt. “It went straight there.”

“No. No. We can take him to hospital. Let’s take him to hospital now.” Junhoe sobs uncontrollably.

 

**TIME – 1230  
LOCATION – General Hospital**

 

Junhoe has been crying ever since they reached hospital. He knows there isn’t any hope but he wants a miracle. It sounds silly at this moment but he believes in miracle. He wants a miracle to happen.

“I’ve arranged the necessary.” Yunhyeong is almost whispering to Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

“Hmmm…I’ve called…his place is ready.” Chanwoo responds.

Kim Jiwon is pronounced dead at 10:30 a.m. He was already not alive when they reached the hospital. The doctor has managed to extract the bullets out and apparently there were two bullets shot which one of them hit straight deep into Bobby’s heart.

“Are you his relatives?” Doctor Yoo looks at them.

“We are his friends.” Yunhyeong bows his head.

“Alright. First, I need you people to identify the body and then sign some papers okay. My condolences, by the way.” Doctor Yoo pats his shoulder.

Yunhyeong just nods. Junhoe heard the conversation. His heart aches. He couldn’t believe what had happened. He fell in love with the man who was on a mission to kill him, they hugged, they kissed, and the man jumped to save his life instead. He feels miserable now but he thinks perhaps this is the karma for him, karma for making Hanbin’s life a mess which cost not only his money but his father and Jinhwan.

“Yes, this is Kim Jiwon.” Yunhyeong smiles a bit. He looks at Junhoe. “Should we leave you for a while?”

Junhoe nods weakly. He looks at Bobby’s cold, pale body. He couldn’t believe this. Just yesterday they made love and it was the best. He felt the love from Bobby, every touch and every kisses from Bobby was so gentle and full of love. They cried after that. Now, he is seeing a stiff body with a tag hanging at toe. It was a sign when Bobby kept saying things he didn’t want to hear.

 

_“Who knows we won’t see each other anymore?”_

_“This could be the last time we can be together. Maybe I have to go somewhere. For your safety.”_

_“I love you so much, Junhoe…and I don’t want to lose you…I wish I could stay with you forever.”_

_“Please always remember me.”_

_Junhoe looks at the bracelet that Bobby put on him when they were hugging naked on the bed last night._

_“Keep this…as memory. In case I can’t be with you.”_

 

Junhoe cries again. He carefully strokes Bobby’s hair. “Goodbye my love…We shall meet again…perhaps the next life. Please. I love you, Kim Jiwon.” He kisses Bobby’s forehead deeply.

 

**DAY – FRIDAY  
TIME – 1530  
LOCATION – Cemetery**

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Donghyuk approaches him.

“No. I’m not. How do I get over this? It happened too fast. I didn’t get the chance to spend more time with Jiwon…regardless who he is…and what his intention was.” Junhoe’s eyes are swollen from all the crying he does. He misses Jiwon so much.

“Everyone has left…only Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are here. So why don’t you give your last words to him?” Donghyuk squeezes Junhoe’s shoulder gently, reminding his friend that he is there to accompany.

“I don’t think I can. I gave my last words at the church earlier. I can’t do it anymore.” Junhoe forces a smile.

“Hmmm…okay then. Let’s go.”

Junhoe looks at the engraved tombstone one last time. He knows he won’t see Jiwon anymore and one thing for sure, it won’t be easy for him to fall in love with anyone. Jiwon was his first and he wishes to be the last. He looks at the sky.

Rain starts to pour.

“Even the sky is sad huh?” Junhoe closes his eyes with his arms open wide, letting himself drenched under the rain.

_“Remember me, Koo Junhoe. I love you.”_

Jiwon’s voice is still fresh in his mind. Yes, he would always remember Jiwon. Always.

 

** THE END **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this fic. I’m sorry if I am lacking in every aspect, if the story is disappointing, and if you find this is a poorly written one. But thank you for reading and for the kudos. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> JunBob's photo previews somehow inspired me. Please don't haunt me on twitter if you find this is bad. Bye


End file.
